Dragon Surprise
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Spock is an a new relationship with a half Dragon woman. They throw her a birthday party.


**Disclaimer: I dont own them, I'm just playing.**

**Dragon Surprise**

Spock was tired. He had never been as tired in his life, except once, now. Pulling a quadruple shift was exhausting. Even being half Vulcan, he was still tired. He hoped he wouldn't get called back on duty. All he wanted to do was sleep. Even his meditations were going to be put aside tonight. Spock slowly made his way down the corridor and to his quarters, where he promptly collapsed into his 'comfy' chair as Aeryn had put it.

Aeryn Spock called out telepathically.

Yes Spock Aeryn answered.

Where are you

I'm in the bedroom, silly

I apologize. I am quite tired

Poor baby. If you come to bed, I'll give you a massage Spock pondered this for a moment before agreeing. Carefully, he got out of the chair and went into the bedroom, where he found Aeryn waiting for him. She already had the massage oils laid out. Spock stripped off his shirt and flopped gracelessly on the bed. Aeryn immediately began to rub away the aches and pains. Not long after she began, Aeryn felt every muscle in his body relax. He was asleep. She pulled a blanket over him and exited the room. He slept for 14 hours without waking.

When Spock did wake, he felt relaxed and refreshed. He went out into his living quarters found a hand written note addressed to him on his desk. It was from Aeryn.

_Spock,_

_Good morning sunshine. Glad to see you're up. I'm in Sickbay so Dr. McCoy can run some experiments on my dragon physiology. I made breakfast for you and it should still be warm. By the way, your parents arrive at 1300 hours today. Love You._

_Aeryn_

Spock checked on breakfast and it was still warm. Then he showered and dressed in the casual attire that Aeryn had bought for him the week before on one of her many travels. The outfit was a black turtle neck sweater that was extremely soft, and a pair of black jeans. Aeryn had said that they looked very nice on him, sexy was her word. Spock hoped his parents wouldn't be too shocked about his attire. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was 12 so he left to find Aeryn in Sickbay.

Aeryn and the doctor had just run a test on how her physiology changed as she changed into a dragon. She still had her wings when Spock arrived.

"Good morning, Aeryn." Spock said as he entered Sickbay. Aeryn jumped slightly. He was the only one that could sneak up on her. The doctor, apparently used to him coming in silently, didn't even look surprised.

"Hello, was your breakfast still warm?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." The intercom to Sickbay buzzed and Dr. McCoy answered it.

"Bones is Spock in Sickbay?" the Captain asked.

"Yes he is." Answered the Doctor.

"Good. Will you have him come up to the Transporter Room? Ambassador Sarek and Amanda have arrived early."

"Right away." The Doctor said and ended the transmission. "Spock…" he called.

"I heard Doctor and I am about to leave." Spock interrupted. The Doctor threw up his hands and muttered something about 'damn Vulcan ears' as he went into his office. Aeryn laughed.

"Come on Spock, the Transporter Room awaits you." She said as she tugged on his arm. A smile, though small and almost imperceptible ghosted across his features. Aeryn and Spock arrived in the Transporter Room to find his parents already on the pad.

"Mother, Father, welcome to the Enterprise." Spock said calmly. Amanda, his mother, hugged him. Sarek merely nodded. "May I show you to your quarters?"

"Of course my son, but wont you also introduce us to your friend?" Amanda asked.

"This is Aeryn." Spock answered. Aeryn herself was used to his manner and was in no way offended by the curt introduction. Amanda was a little rebuffed, but paid it no mind.

"Nice to meet you Aeryn." She said and extended her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you both." Aeryn answered politely as she shook hands with Spock's mother.

Aeryn, will you walk with me until we get to their quarters? Spock asked telepathically.

Sure, but then I need to return to Sickbay. The Doctor would like to run more tests. Aeryn responded.

As you wish my love. Aeryn looked at him then and rolled her eyes. Spock merely raised an eyebrow. It took all of her control to keep from laughing at his expression. They escorted the Ambassador and his wife to their assigned quarters and once there, Aeryn excused herself and bowed politely. Mentally she spoke to Spock.

If you want to drop by Sickbay, I should be there until about 1700 hours.

I may, but I do believe my parents would like me to share a meal with them. I may not be able to return to our quarters until late. Don't wait up, I believe is the expression. Spock replied.

I get the idea. I'll see you when you get home then. With that Aeryn was out the door and down the corridor, leaving Spock to the devices of his parents.

"Spock, come sit down and tell us how you've been." Amanda called to him. He responded by telling them of some of the latest missions that weren't classified. His father listened attentively but he could tell that his mother was thinking about other things. Her next question confirmed it.

"Spock, where did you get the sweater you're wearing? It isn't Vulcan, but it's quite lovely."

"Aeryn gave it to me. She did not say what planet she got it on. I can only assume it is one of the many places yet unexplored by humans." Spock was hoping that his mother wouldn't pry. He was very good at being tight lipped about anything to everyone but his mother. She could get him to tell classified information and wouldn't even bat an eyelash. His hope wasn't fulfilled.

"That's a rather personal gift for a friend. Are you more than friends?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Yes." Spock left it at that. It was still an uncomfortable subject, that his mother was about to broach. Amanda raised an eyebrow, very much like Sarek and Spock did, evidence of her time spent among Vulcan's. Spock sighed inwardly and gave in. "We are mated. After pon farr, I believed I had killed Captain Kirk. Aeryn explained the Dr. McCoy's trick. I was in a small state of shock and still emotional from the fever. Aeryn helped me to meditate and get my control back. Later I sank into a melancholy over the ordeal. I believed that had I been in T'Pring's place, I also might have chosen another. Aeryn reasoned with me and I believe that is when I began falling in love with her. She staid with me from the beginning to the end." He stopped there, hoping he hadn't said too much.

"Vulcan's do not experience emotion, Spock, and love is an emotion." Sarek commented dryly. He was not thrilled that the arranged marriage had failed between his son and T'Pring. Although she had not been what he expected, he still had hoped that Spock would marry a Vulcan woman and carry on the family honor. Spock stood up.

"I do not expect you to experience emotion, father. You are Vulcan. I am half human and that side of me dictates my life as well. I do love Aeryn. We are joined and I will not give her up. If you will excuse me, I have duties to perform." He walked out. Not an hour later he was meditating and there were a few dents in the gym walls. Aeryn on the other hand was having a great time with the experiments. She and the Doctor went to the shuttlebay and had finished the test. Aeryn was on her way back when she met Amanda in the corridor.

"I guess he dropped the bomb." Aeryn commented as she paused.

"Yes, he did, but it wasn't as surprising as we would have him believe, well at least not for me. Sarek doesn't respond as well to change in our son." Amanda answered calmly with a hint of a smile one her face.

"I see. Is it that easy to read the currents around us? I was under the impression that humans were unable to do that." Aeryn asked.

"What do you mean by currents?"

"Well they're kind of like little waves on the level of the sixth sense. Its intuition or telepathy or something like that. I don't know exactly. Spock says that sometimes he can feel it but I've never known a human that was able to."

"I see. Ho do you read the currents?"

"We'll I'm part dragon and can read them naturally."

"Dragon? What do you mean by part dragon? I thought dragons were a myth."

"They are now. I am the last half dragon. All the full dragons died out centuries ago; we're talking the age of King Arthur. Half dragons on the other hand were a little more wide spread. While we don't have the extensive lifespan of a full dragon, we have the reproductive capabilities of a human. However our population has dwindled over the last 3 centuries because more and more half dragons mated with humans. When that happens, their children are born human and the half dragon person usually ends up dying sooner."

"But what about you? Won't you go through the same thing when my son dies?"

"Most likely I will. But I made Spock a promise that if anything happens to him, I won't let myself fade. I am to live out my days, however many they might be."

"Ok, explain to me about the dragon thing. What makes you half dragon when you look very human to me?

"Showing you would be so much easier."

"If you would like. I must admit, I'm intensely curious now."

"Are you sure? Most people aren't comfortable seeing me like that. Well, except Dr. McCoy, who thinks I'm a new scientific discovery."

"Please show me. I want to know the woman who captured my son's heart. He used to confide in me, now you fill that role. I want to know more about you."

"May we go to the shuttle bay? It will be easier there."

"Of course, go where it's best for you." Aeryn and Amanda went to the shuttlebay where Aeryn transformed into a large dragon as tall as 2 shuttles stacked atop one another and at least 3 long. She was black and shiny as ebony with bright green eyes. Amanda stared in awe. They talked for a little while longer before Aeryn, now in human for, led them back to hers and Spock's quarters.

Spock Aeryn called mentally.

Yes he answered.

Where are you?

On the couch by the viewport.

Your mother is coming in with me

As you wish Spock was stretched out on the black leather couch in the dark, staring out at the stars. Aeryn thought he looked absolutely delicious because he seemed like a large shadow both dangerous and alluring. Amanda didn't know what to think. Her son was very different from the last time she had seen him. He looked tired, even depressed in her eyes.

Spock Aeryn called again

Yes came the same monotonous reply.

Get your ass up and stop sulking. Even though you look sexy as hell sitting there

Alright love, for you

NO! Not for me. For yourself. If you slip into depression again, so help me god, I'll leave you there to rot. Spock suddenly laughed out loud and stood up surprising Amanda.

"Alright Aeryn, you win." He said mildly.

"I had no idea how much you embraced your human emotions, Spock" Amanda said quietly.

"I didn't until I met Aeryn. She showed me what its like to be human. That I can experience emotion without being out of control. That it's ok to be myself around other people and not just the stoic Vulcan everyone expects." He answered.

"I'm happy for you Spock. This is what I always wanted for you." Aeryn, Amanda, and Spock spent the rest of the evening talking about Spock, how hard it had been to be multiracial and how difficult even half Vulcan's can be. Amanda eventually left to go and speak with Sarek.

I like your mother. Aeryn said suddenly.

She is very unique. Spock answered.

Lets go to bed. I'm tired and I think you need to be loved.

I always need to be loved. I just don't always show it. Aeryn and Spock went to bed and made love all night. The next morning Aeryn decided to go flying, when she ran into Sarek.

"Ambassador." Aeryn said politely in passing, but Sarek stopped her.

"Aeryn, I wish to speak to you of my son." He said.

"Of course, sir."

"Do you love my son?"

"Very much, yes."

"Why?"

"Because he is what he is. Spock doesn't change for anyone but himself. He is caring and kind, intelligent and he has the most beautiful mind and soul, I have ever seen. He is compassionate and understanding. He listens to everything I say and expresses a genuine curiosity in something he doesn't understand about me. He is patient, which is something I value most highly. I am and have always been rather free spirited. Those are just a few things that I see below the surface, but there are other things I love about him. Like the way he will pick up my hand and just hold it while we're reading or playing chess. The way he talks. I could listen to him talk warp manifolds, if it meant hearing him speak. I love the way he raises on eyebrow when he is skeptical or surprised. Or when both go up over some odd human behavior, he doesn't know what to make of. There is so much more, many reasons more that I love him that I just can't voice."

"A wise answer. You look deep into the people you love. When you look into my son's mind, if he lets you, do you like what you see?"

"To answer one question, yes he does let me into his mind, more often than he explores mine. Yes I do like what I see, because everything that I see makes him who he is. I wouldn't change that."

"What do you mean, more than he explores your?"

"I very rarely let people into my mind. I find it hard after so long alone. Spock is the exception. I allow him into my thoughts as often as possible but he doesn't explore, the way I have his. He knows it makes me uncomfortable."

"You are telepathic then?"

"Yes, as well as a telekinetic."

"A telekinetic? Those are rare indeed." Aeryn mentally tugged his sleeve to prove her point, giving him a small smile. "A strong one too. How old are you Aeryn? You are wise beyond your looks, and I am curious."

"I'm not sure exactly. It's been a long time since anyone has asked me that question. I'm 300, give or take a month."

"An impressive age. Vulcan's do not live past that usually. I believe that oldest was 347."

"I am part dragon though. It sustains my human half, giving me a longer life span. I will out live most of the longest lived races like Vulcan's but I will never achieve immortality as a full dragon would."

"Spock seems changed. He is not the same man who left for Starfleet so many years ago. He is refined, and less Vulcan. I suppose so many years around humans, would crack any Vulcan's control." Aeryn suddenly laughed.

"He hasn't changed at all, the way you describe him. He is stubborn, and a challenge to got to know. He is very private, and only lets his human side show around me, the doctor, and Captain Kirk. I suppose he let you see a little of his petulant side last night when he talked about us, but that wasn't unexpected on my part. He isn't so different. He's just a little more open."

"Interesting."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"He told us that the two of you had bonded."

"Yes, we have."

"Then no matter what Amanda or I say, you are together indefinitely. I believe that my son chose well, to trust in you, and if I know him, he will always be there for you."

"So far, that seems to hold true. Have a nice day Ambassador." Sarek walked off down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

Aeryn She felt the mental chime of Spock calling her.

Yes She answered.

Did you have a nice conversation with my father?

Yes. He asked me why I love you.

Is that all he asked?

Yes.

Very well, will you return to our quarters, please?

I'll be there in a moment. Aeryn returned to their quarters, still slightly puzzled by the conversation with Sarek. When she walked in there were a large number of people gathered in the living area. It was her 300th birthday and everyone had gathered to celebrate, including Spock's parents.

Spock? Aeryn called.

Yes? He answered.

You planned this whole thing didn't you?

Yes, mother helped as well.

Thank you. I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. Aeryn was surprised to get hugs and presents from everyone.

"Thank you all, for everything." She said when things had quieted down a bit.

"You are most welcome." Dr. McCoy said. Someone yelled for the cake and Captain Kirk and Sulu carried it in. After cake, Aeryn opened her gifts. From Chekov, she receive a book of Russian poetry actually written in Russian, from Sulu she received and ancient Chinese saber with an ivory handle, from Uhura, she received a silver bracelet, necklace, and earring set of stars with sapphires in them. From Dr. McCoy she received two rings on a silver band when unbent looked like a sword and the other in the shape of a shield with a dragon engraved on it. From Captain Kirk she got a scruffy looking wolf cub, which she named Lightning and from Spock's parents she got a black panther cub, she named midnight, and finally from Spock she got a silver ear clip and whisper in her ear that the rest of her present was waiting for later.

"Amanda, did you know about this party?" Aeryn asked when she had a moment alone with the Ambassador's wife.

"Yes, Spock contacted me last month to get everything in order." Amanda answered.

"That sneaky…never mind. Thank you." Aeryn wondered how she was going to sufficiently thank everyone.

Spock Aeryn called

Yes? He answered.

What am I going to do with you?

I am uncertain…but you could join me in the bedroom for a moment and see the rest of your present.

Ok. Aeryn walked in and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. I was a simple cut, iridescent, with matching shoes. There were Vulcan runes down one side.

"This is a traditional Vulcan formal dress. Usually for state functions and Ambassadorial functions involving balls or formal Starfleet functions in our case."

"Thank you so much. Its beautiful." He next presented her with a book of Vulcan philosophy in the original Vulcan.

"Something else for you to translate." He said simply. Aeryn just kissed him. The last few days had been wonderful with Spock. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
